onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Skills Taylor.
| Last Appearance="One Tree Hill" | Name=Antwon Taylor | Nicknames=Skills, NotebookerT, Big Skills, Baby, Babe | Occupation=Sports Choreographer Little League Basketball Coach Babyproofer Handyman Ravens Basketball Coach | Status=In Tree Hill | Family Members=Charles Taylor - Father Mrs. Taylor - Mother | Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Antwon "Skills" Taylor is a former student of Tree Hill High School who would then return to coach the Ravens, a team he was once a part of. Hailing from the River Court, Skills joined the Ravens to get into college and eventually succeeded. In his adulthood, he had an ill-fated relationship with Deb Lee, his good friend's mother, until eventually finding happiness with Lauren. But after gaining a job as a sports co-ordindtor in LA the two split and Skills moved away although he regularly visited Tree Hill. Character History Skills – gained nick name because of first dance (unknown events) Season 1 Skills is often seen with Lucas, Junk, Fergie, Jimmy and Mouth at the river court. Season 2 Skills hangs out with the river court gang as he's Lucas's male best friend. Season 3 He starts dating Bevin after she picks him in the fantasy boy draft (during their date she notebooks him). They both go together to Rachel's cabin in the roof after Keith and Jimmy die. Skills is also one of the hostages in the school shooting. Season 4 Skills joins the Tree Hill Ravens after Lucas helps him get in. And he and Bevin meet each others parents before graduation. Also Skills is offered a basketball scholarship instead of having to work with his dad. Season 5 Starts to date Deb Lee after meeting her online but keeps it a secret from Nathan. Skills is babysitting Jamie during Lucas and Lindsay's wedding and during the ceremony, Jamie asks to go to the toilet, saying Lilly will tease him if Skills has to take him. Skills lets him go alone, and while Jamie is gone, he is kidnapped by the psycho Nanny Carrie. After Jamie is returned, Skills still feels terrible about it, believing Haley and Nathan no longer want him to babysit Jamie. Season 6 Deb and Skills break up after she tells him he deserves to have children and he starts to date Jamie's teacher Lauren. Season 7 At the start of the season, Skills is in love with Lauren and they have a strong and happy relationship. Skills is still looking for a stable career, and Julian gives him the idea of writing plays for movies in LA. Skills gains a job in the industry and leaves Tree Hill with Mouth, although Mouth returns a short time later. Skills arrives back in Tree Hill and discovers that Mouth has started a relationship with his now ex-girlfriend Lauren. Skills feels betrayed and punches Mouth at Quinn's gallery opening. Season 8 Skills is lingering around back and forth, to LA with his job. He is mainly around as Mouth's friend, helping him with his struggle with Millie. Season 9 Skills comes back to Tree Hill. Lauren returns, and she's pregnent. He think it's his, and meet her at Karens cafe. He tells her that he will be there, for both of them, but then he finds out that he's not the father, the father is Quinn's ex-husband David . Relationships *''Relationships'': Antwon 'Skills' Taylor/Relationships *''Family'': Antwon 'Skills' Taylor/Family Family Skills dad owns a factory, and if Skills wouldnt have gotten the scholarship, he would have worked there. Romantic Life Bevin Mirskey Skills got picked by Bevin in the boy draft. At their first date, Bevin "notebooked" him, and they started dating. Right before graduation the met eachothers parents. They thougt that their parent would have a problem with that they had diffrent skin colors, but their parents really liked eachother. Skills and Bevin broke up somewhere between season 4 and 5. Bevin and Skills are together at the basketball game in the series finale. Deb Lee In season 5 he started "dating" a women online, and they decided to meet eachother and it was reavelad that it wasDeb , Nathan's mom. They started a secret "realationship". When Nathan found out, shortley after Quentin's death, he was really disgusted by it. But he tried to accept it. When Skills said he wanted kids,Deb broke up whit him. Lauren Skill's picked up Jamie from school and met his teacher Lauren , and they went on a date, unfortunatley Lauren was babysitting Chuck , so they had to take him with them. The date wasn't that much of a succes, but they liked eachother and started dating. They had a realationship for over a year, but Skills got a job in LA, and moved there. They didn't keep in touch, and while Skills was away, Mouth and Lauren started a realationship and Skills came back, and he found out. Mouth and Lauren ended it. In season 9,Lauren shows up in Tree Hill pregnant. The father of the baby isDavid Fletcher , Quinn's ex-husband. Career After high school he got a basketball scholarship. When he came back to Tree Hill he bacame coach for the Ravens. He later beacame coach for Jamies basketball team. In season 7, Skills want to have a real job, and Julian gives him the idea of becoming a sports cordinator. He gets a job offer in Los Angeles and move there. He comes back to Tree Hill sometimes. Trivia *Skills originally had Lucas Scott's old jersey number until he came back onto the team in the Tree Hill Ravens. *Skills has appeared in 78 episodes of One Tree Hill's nine seasons. *Skills is one of only four main male character to appear in every season of One Tree Hill. The other main male characters are: Nathan Scott, Dan Scott and Mouth. He is also one of only four characters to appear in both the pilot and the finale, the others being Nathan, Mouth, and Haley. Taylor, Skills Category:Main Characters Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill High Faculty Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters